


Pillow biting

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Slow Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Вулф пытается быть нежным.





	

Тихий вздох сквозь плотно сжатые зубы — почти победа волка над человеком, звериной сущности над крохами рассудка, но Джекет держался. Отчаянно и глупо; словно бы утопающий за соломинку, безумец — за те воспоминания и эмоции, что не давали раствориться в агонии и непонимании. Что-то немыслимое, задевающие душевные струны вынуждало его сжимать пальцы в кулаки, не подаваясь назад, находя опору везде — в полусогнутых коленях, локтях, подушке. Во всем, но не в партнере.  
  
То ли стесняясь, то ли издеваясь.  
  
Вулф усмехался в ответ как-то слишком легко, проводя кончиками пальцев по чужому худому животу. По самой коже, лишь у пупка невольно задевая оную ногтями — хах, настолько же ненамеренно, как и немцы, пошедшие на Польшу в сентябре тридцать девятого. У Джекета едва хватало времени на мысли; самоконтроля на то, чтобы держаться. Втянув воздух в себя жадно, разжимая тонкие пальцы, блондин хотел было ругнуться. Хотел, желал — грязно, так, чтобы самому стыдно стало, «и этими губами ты целуешь свою мать?!» — но какая к хренам собачьим разница, если нет возможности? К черту желания. К черту дрожь, что холодом и просто кипящим жаром елозила по позвоночнику, останавливаясь узлом в месте, что чуть ниже ладони Вулфа, коей мужчина прогнул парня в талии:  
  
— Все окей, — неясно, кого техник пытался в этом убедить — невольного любовника или самого себя. Его взгляд лихорадочный, блестящий и безумный лишь малость. Джекет находил его очаровательным.  
  
До первого, мать его, толчка.  
  
Как-то само-собой зубы сжали край белесой подушки, заглушая выдох-стон. Возможно, он стеснялся себя; того жара, что прошел сквозь нутро и заставил едва ли не мурлыкать, изнывать от невозможности кричать, срывать голос по-настоящему. Не немо. Джекет не знал; он просто уткнулся лицом куда-то в белизну ткани, надеясь, что Вулф не будет вслушиваться в глухие стоны; вглядываться в пальцы, коими Джекет будет портить обивку дивана.  
  
Надеясь. Но когда надежда имела толк?


End file.
